Neo Akatsuki:Where Is Sen
Departure As Eternal and Squad 4 depart to find Sen, they decide to look in different areas. "Hey team, I sense him somewhere north, But I can't completely say I'm correct." said Shoji as he stood on top of the head quarters. "Well, that's a good start. Let's start our search there" said Ace as the rest of Squad 4 followed."Ok team lets go"said Fuku as he was being the leader." Ace I think you should rest a little," Shoji said as he looked at Ace. "There's no point in arguing..." thought Ace as he looked at Shoji. "If you say so..." Said Ace as he towards the base and went in."I will stay with Ace if something happens"said Yuki as she followed Ace into the base. At The Base Ace went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So Yuki... Why did you decide to stay here with me? Did you not want to join the others on the mission, or did you just want to stay behind and stay here with me on your own?" asked Ace out of curiosity of her thoughtful decision, as he looked her."Well we are teammates now, right? We have to stick together" said Yuki in a nice voice. "Yeah, teammates do stick together." said Ace as he smiled in agreement. "We'll I hope they find your partner and bring him back safe. It seems like it's ben forever since I last saw my partner, Yumi. Although she can handle herself, I still hope shes ok, being so far away and all..." said Ace as he layed across the couch. "After nothing but training since I recovered from my coma, I've got at least half of my daily workout in, so what do you want to do until the others get back from their mission?" asked Ace before leaning his head back, looking at an upside-down Yuki."Well I could train for a bit with my Wood Release" said Yuki as she looked at Ace and then laughed. "Training it is then!" said Ace as he smiled while getting off the couch. "You can pick where you want to train, and I can be you training partner. I might not be anywhere near full power, but I I'm still a force to considerd right? So what do you say?" asked Ace as he smiled while looking at Yuki, holding his arms out in the air."OK lets go" said Yuki as they left the base and headed to a lake. Ace was walking though the forest with Yuki when he decided to try something. Ace form two sets of handsigns "The Arts of Absorption: Wood Release!" said Ace as he used two jutsu simultaneously. Suddenly, the branches of several of the surrounding trees began shrinking, giving off their stored sugar due to Ace converting their food source into chakra instead of harming the tree by taking chakra directly from it like he'd normally do. Ace felt a great, having restored more of his EMS chakra back to his system. Yuki look on as Ace formed another unusual handsign she remembered him forming some time ago. "This is the collaboration jutsu I came up with to strengthen your Wood Release techniques, in case we ever team up in combat like now." added Ace. "EMS Release: Photosynthesis" said Ace as he release an orb of light into the sky. The orb released the light and beamed it on the smaller trees. Suddenly the trees began growing large until they out grew the other surrounding trees. "The process of photosynthesis is amazing..." said Ace in calm voice, while smiling, in an attempt to impress Yuki, despite that fact that he's still much weaker than he used to be."Wow what power I can see why Tafun left you in charge"said Yuki as she looked at the trees. Ace smiled in admiration. "Even though he left me in charge, I don't really like the 'Leader' role of the group, despite having the responsibility of Purazumakage in Yoshigakure" said Ace as he looked at the water. "When you're ready to start your training, let me know...I ready when you are!" said Ace with a smile. After walking for a good 3 minutes, they reached the lake. Yuki and Ace - Secret Training at the Secret Lake "Wow, the lake looks beautiful...." said Ace as her took off his cloak, revealing his white wife beater, showing off his muscles. Ace stepped out onto the waters surface, created ripples as he walked on its suface. He turned around and faces Yuki, with a hand out stretched. "I'm ready when you are..." said Ace before smiling at her."Don't think about holding back"said Yuki as she reached for her Senju scroll. Ace concentrated EMS chakra into his palms as he closed his eyes. "Time to upgrade my Fighting style with Gamma Rays. Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Fist" said Ace as his palms began glowing white. "Don't worry Yuki, I'm going to strike the wood with my palm, because if I struck a person, it would hit their pressure point, disrupting blood flow as well as nullify feeling and disable movement in the same spot. Combine that with my Gamma Ray Palm and it would damage their skin, severly burning the underlying muscle, as well as completely piercing their body with a 5 millimeter thick gamma pulse, Not to mention radiation damage that would slowly occur... By aiming for the wood and destroying it, it could help you perfect you wood controlling skills by trying to overcome me, while I'm perfecting my New Enhanced form of my fighting style." said Ace as he rotated 90 degrees. "Lets begin!" Somewhere in Iwagakure " Sen I can feel your chakra, though I dont know a lot about you...its time you come out of hiding" shouts Shoji. standing on a large rock.Sen was on a rock in front of a waterfall,:Why should I go back to Ace he hates me and For no reason and all I have done is be nice to him" said Sen as he got up." You don't know a thing I guess, Ace went on full power and was unconscious at the base, He cannot fight his full strength for a month or two, and you got us full worried, Where and what were you doing.....?.." said Shoji as he went near the waterfall."you Know when I sealed the dark chakra from Ace well I did more than that"said Sen as he turned around to revel that his face had lokked the same As ace when in his new from."absorbed the Dark Chakra instead of sealing it" said Sen in a low voice. " Absorption, Nice trick. Sen.......... We have a lot of days to train, let us have a Combat, to test your Dark release and my new Crystal release" Shoji said as he held his hand to form a Seal of Confrontation with Sen."unlike Ace I can control this form so lets go!"said Sen as he went full dark chakra and leaped at Shoji."Bee-Ya-ku-gaan.....calm down there bro" yelled Shoji as he leapt away from the crash.Shoji made a quick Tiger seal and 5 Shoji clones, surrounded Sen."Is that all"said Sen as he jumped in the air and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and made his hand grow and grabbed the real Shoji.The Shoji water clones jump behind and use Chakra Draining Seal and Sen, Which causes Sen to momentarily burst out of Dark Chakra mode, and frees the real Shoji."lets head back to the base so we can tell the others that I am fine"said Sen as he went back to his normal form. Yuki and Ace - Secret Traing at the Hidden Lake Continues After 10 minutes, Ace was feeling good again. Yuki managed to overcome Ace 3 times, and oddly enough, he managed to escape 2 times. Yuki held Ace firmly in her Wood Release. Suddenly Ace felt a very odd feeling. "Wait Yuki... I feel... I feel... dark chakra... It's not from me, but from someone or something else... and it matches my chakra signature when it was mixed with my chakra..." Ace said with concern. "Something is out there using my chakra! That's not possible, unless a dark releaser user is using my chakra again me, and that only happened once in my life, when sparred one day with my daughter. Since that day, I've never encountered another dark release user, deciding not to use my chakra around them out of fear what would happen it they got ahold of my chakra types." added Ace. "When Sen used that seal, he didn't seal my chakra away, or else the seal mark would be on my body... He had to have taken it... It would possibly explain why he went missing... When I Natural Dark Chakra accumulates in my body, I usually release the excess chakra, so it won't over come me as easily, but eventually it always does. When it does, I lose a majority of my abilities for a while. Since Natural dark chakra is natural, can't be used permanently, as it is a unique chakra nature originating from the Exiled Entity. He never allows an individual to completly hardness his power, and so he leaves the individual, taking all the natural dark chakra with him. Some says in the person or being he possessed but it fades away after a maximum of 2 week. Since It will take me 2 months instead of normally 1 to recover, whoever has the dark chakra now will keep it for 4 weeks or about a month before they return to normal. Since they don't possesses Metrochronuim, and the jutsu I used to alter my bone structure, as well as my Inner Guardian, they'll resemble the Exiled Entity's form." Ace said as he signaled Yuki to put him down. Ace looked at Yuki. "I swear, If Sen is the one using my chakra, I promise next time I see him, We'll fight... and just because I don't have my other chakra affinities or my Noryokugan doesn't mean I'm backing down, There's a reason why I've bern doing much more traing than usual... " Ace added as he on his cloak. "In the mean time, lets continue our training Yuki!" said Ace as he faced her. "Man, I've surely been thinking an awfully lot about Yumi lately... I hope shes doing well... Now that I think about it, she's going to freak out after getting back and learning of my accident, but I'm sure she understand..." thought Ace as he smiled at the though of Yumi's beautiful face, happy to see him again. Ace then charged at Yuki."Ace why do you hate Sen I mean he did try to help you" The question made Ace stop in his tracks, before looking down at the ground. ".....I... I just don't.... I just don't trust him entirely. That seal he used on me backfired because of my Helixian DNA. Only a few of Uzushiogakures Seals work correctly on Helixians. He said he was confident that it would work, despite warnings. When I lost my Kekkei Genkai and my Dojutsu due to him, he lose my trust for him. He's slowly gaining it back, but it will take effort on his part" said Ace as he felt bad for Sen slightly. He looked at Yuki with a guilty expression. "Yuki...I'm... I'm sorry....." said Ace before turning around and running swiftly into the forest. Ace Goes into Hiding - The Personal Ordeal "Ace wait!" screamed Yuki as she used he Wood Release to grab him. "Why?! Why does it even matter?... You all wonder why I say the things I say to Sen... I've lost almost all my family, friends, teachers, relatives, almost everybody that lived in my home village!... When I was 10, my best friend was murdered. Years after that, my sister became ill from an unknown sickness ever she couldn't heal, and days later, she died. Shortly after starting a family at 18, my home village was wiped from the face of the earth. Less than 2 months after that, my lover went missing and died. I lost so much in so little time... It's a terrible feeling to keep losing people you care about and care for! I just recently lost my Kekkei Genkai, my dojutsu, a majority of my abilities, Now I'm losing myself!..... I'm losing myself Yuki!..." said Ace as he stood there, wrapped up in Yumi's wood release. Ace looked at Yuki. "I..... I just don't know... what to do... anymore...." said Ace in a low voice. Suddenly Ace's body began fading away as he turned himself into light, escaping Yumis grasp. Seconds later, Ace was gone."I have to find him" said Yuki as she summoned a reached for a flute and stated to play as she played the flue animals from all over the forest came to her ok guys help me find Ace said YUki as all of the birds flew into the air the fist into the waters and the all of the land mammals on the ground also with Yuki and the trees. Back at the base Sen and Shoji both returned back to the base, thus completing the mission, Shoji called Sen to the medic room, saying " You may go on a outrage, with your dark chakra, that's why I am storing only half of your chakra back. and you need a helixian DNA, to control that stuff.which I am gonna inject now""Are you sure about this"said Sen as he looked at the DNA. "Its the DNA of Ace's daughter Niyya, she is a great Dark release user.....Its fine to use it." said Shoji, smiling at his achievement. Suddenly the silhouette-like figure appeared at the doorway. "You know nothing of what you're attempting to do... You think you can just control my chakra by using Helixian DNA... Foolish humans. If the Helixians themselves can't control or utilize it, what makes you think you can?" said The Exiled Entity before walking into the room. "I manifested myself within Ace Korimachi because he's one of the few people who's body can synchronize with my power..." he added. The Exiled Entity raised his hand slightly, causing Shoji to rise into the air. "You won't be needing that any longer" the entity said before the needle containing the Helixian DNA flew into his hand. "I'm sure you're very aware of what Ace would do to you if he knew that you took some of his daughters DNA... Just in case you didn't know, the Helixians of Hexoshjigakure are very protective of their DNA, going as far as to create a special strand to protect it from other shinobi modifying it, thats why they have 7 strands instead of 6, compared to the double stranded DNA of normal humans." he said before turning his attention to Sen. "And you... I've seen Aces attitude toward you, and yet you still attempt to control the power you accidently took from him. You even try to control my Dark Chakra, and yes, all Natural Dark Chakra belongs to me! I lend my power to those who give in to it, but since you want to use it by force, I'll take it from you myself!" the entity said before looking at Shoji. He held Shoji come closer to him as he looked in directly in his eyes. "Never try to hardness the power of a entity you know nothing of!" he said before enveloping Shoji in Natural Dark Chakra. Shoji could feel his chakra leave his body as he floated in the air, helpless to do anything. The Natural Dark Chakra drained almost all of Shoji's chakra before completely leaving his body. "I've drained almost all of your chakra, leaving you with just enough to live. Consider yourself lucky... Normally I kill those that try to control my power..." the Entity said before throwing Shoji through the wall, crashing through it into the hallway. "By the way, the destroyed the seal you used to contain my chakra, so you won't be keeping any of it" As he looked back into the room, he could see blackness taking over the room. "Sen..." thought Shoji before fainting on the hall. The Entity inserted a shadow-like tentacle into Sen's chest. Sen tried to scream but he couldn't move his mouth, nor the rest of his body. "I'm going to take whats rightfully mine!" the Entity said before violently drainging Sen's chakra. Sen could feel pain spreading from his heart throughout his body, as his heart began beating faster and faster. Several minutes later, all of the natural dark chakra Sen had in his possession was eradicated from his entire body. "I'm done with you, as I now have what was rightfully mine to begin with" said the entity as the room began returning to normal. As the shadow tentacle began exiting Sen's body, 6 black lines appeared on his chest surrounding his heart. "The symbol on your chest is a reminder of what you will go through if you ever attempt to control my power again, but next time, it will be must worst... It will disappear slowly as you own chakra returns to your body. Remember what I've told you, and never forget it..." said The Entity as he dropped Sen onto the floor. Suddenly the Exiled Entity disappeared without a trace. Sen was lying on the floor in critical pain, as he slowly felt feeling and movement return to his body. As my feeling returned, he felt a drastic increase in pain. Suddenly he fainted from the pain he was feeling, as his layed there. Ace was somewhere high in the sky, far away from the hideout when suddenly the Exiled Entity appeared beside hm. Ace looked at him as he came closer. "I paid your 2 little friends a visit... and retrieved what was mine..... My power shall never be controlled...." said the Entity before fading away. "Wait!" said Ace as he tried to talk to the entity, but with no success. "He paid my 2 friends a visit... retrieved what was his... his power shall never be controlled...." though Ace as he rapidly brainstormed, trying to figure out what the Entity was implying. "Oh no... He visited the base!" said Ace as he dived through the sky, flying through the air on his way back to base. "I don't know exactly what he took, or who he visited, but I didn't like the way he said it...." said Ace as he raced back to the base. Back at the base, after the exiled entity left the room,Shoji woke up smiling, signalling to Sen to get up, After Sen got up, " Well your Uchiha sense and My Hyuuga senses totally told us that it was a fake entity, morever, If He was a true Entity, it would have noticed I had half of your Dark chakra in my Chakra Draining Seal, Here you go your dark chakra is with you now, I modified it with your chakra signature, and That blood sample was a Animal blood" laughed Shoji as Sen smiled at Shoji's trickery.